To attach first and second panels with a fastener that extends through a hole in the first panel, the fastener usually must have a head that either abuts or otherwise attaches to the first panel. In some configurations, the head of the fastener lies flush or sub-flush with the first panel. In such configurations, the first panel is usually soft enough for the fastener head to embed into the panel to achieve the flush result. This option is not possible, however, if the first panel is composed of a very hard material. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fastener that joins top and bottom panels and is flush mounted to the top panel. It would also be desirable to provide a flush-mount fastener that can be flush mounted to a panel composed of a very hard material.
Galling is a form of wear between sliding surfaces where attachment is the result of friction and adhesion. In the presence of a high force compressing the surfaces together, galling occurs as material from both surfaces is pulled with the contacting surface. Galling is caused by a combination of friction and adhesion between the surfaces, followed by a tearing of the crystalline structure of the materials involved. Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide an assembly of mating metallic panels wherein the panel material composition and attachment process are specifically selected to utilize galling as the primary or secondary attachment mechanism.